There and Back Again
by pickingupstars
Summary: His Guardians are dead. Byakuran won. Irie has one last plan and Tsuna takes it without looking back. If there is a God of Time, he must hate Tsuna for all his messing around. Hibari's presence may prove it.
1. Chapter One: Back Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any other recognizable enterprises. Nor do I make money off them. Pity.

Warnings: For some reason, this story idea has been drawing out my penchant for cussing. Also, while this is an AU, MAJOR SPOILER in Chapter One for manga chapter 218! Other spoilers will be more sporadic. There will be more than a few hints of 1827 and All27, but this story is not a romance. To be fair, I like Yaoi, Yuri, and Het, so I will warn for all three as they have a high probability to show up.

I may be rating this fic high but it fits the given definition of "M" and what I have planned-adult themes, violence, cussing, alcohol, mafia-the rating seems to fit.

**Before the Bullet**

**Chapter One: Back Again**

Tsuna stared up at the giant metallic door. Blood coated his gloves, inside and out, from pounding uselessly on the metal separating him from Yamamoto and Gokudera. More blood covered his shirt and pants. Irie was pretty sure most of the blood did not belong to Tsunayoshi—no, the child Tsuna. Not the man he knew. Never again the man he knew; their meddling in time saw to that. No sound penetrated the steel walls. "Why did you save just me? Why didn't you keep the door open for them?"

Irie checked one of the many camera angles of the room and frowned at Tsuna's image. His hand wavered over the button to switch to the outside cameras. He shook his head. Alive or dead, the two Guardians were more useful out there. "They can buy us time." Irie winced. Talking hurt more than standing. If only he had more time...

Tsuna sunk to his knees and rested his hands on the doors. "What more can we do? We're the last."

"Don't think that way." He typed in several passwords, praying this once flight of fancy had never been found by Byakuran. The bastard, no matter what he liked to make others think, could not know everything.

"There's nothing beyond those walls to fight for, Irie." Tsuna said in complete monotone, as if _calm_.

The tone carried a familiarity Irie hated. _Damn…Thought Tsunayoshi only got like this when drunk._ "There still is a way."

_There has to be. I promised you that years ago. _Tsunayoshi had been drunk then, too. Irie had run into him for the first time in since the Decimo had left Japan completely by accident in an American bar. Tsunayoshi had escaped his Guardians after meeting Byakuran for the first time—before the bastard was _important_—and Irie had been working for a boring tech company he hated. _Damn. I miss those simple days._

He wished Tsunayoshi was here. He wanted to shake the man. Tsunayoshi had known Byakuran was trouble the minute the bastard first smiled at him. He wanted to know why the idiot didn't just kill Byakuran then. _I thought you were maudlin and crazy when you told me he's a demon who would kill the world. Did you have to be a _prophetic_ drunk, Tsunayoshi?_

The main computer beeped and the shifting of gears drew his attention to a corner of the room. Irie had to actually turn around; he had not dared to place a camera on that area. "Come on, Sawada."

"There's no point in running."

"We are not running." _At least, I'm not._

Tsuna was not moving. Irie sighed. He limped over to the boy and jerked him up. "We had one last plan—crazy, like all of your plans—and you will go through this one, you ungrateful brat."

Tsuna blinked and Irie could see the hurt in his eyes. He sighed again. _His _Tsunayoshi would have teased back and demonstrated he had spent far too much time with his Mist Guardian. _"You love me anyways, don't you Irie-kun?"_

Irie pulled Tsuna along the empty lab. _Why did I make this room so damn big?_ His body felt heavy and he could feel blood dripping down his neck.

Once he got to the little door he had opened, Irie pushed Tsuna inside.

"What—"

A clang against the door interrupted the question.

"Tsuna, this machine, you came up with the idea. You called it Past Possession or something. It will take you back to the past." Another clang. "Fix _this_ so I don't have to die in the next few minutes. We don't have anymore contingency plans. This is it."

He attacked the side panel with a series of commands. The door slid shut before Tsuna could protest. The room shook. Tsuna was gone. The lights went out as the last bit of power was consumed and Irie let himself drop to the floor.

_Tsuna's safe._ He refused to think about any other possibility.

The large metal doors finally creaked open.

"Tsuna-kun, where are you?" Byakuran's playful voice echoed in the dark room. "Are you hiding with Irie-kun?"

"He's gone." Irie felt smug even as his head pounded. "So is the Sky Ring."

He never heard Byakuran's response. He wouldn't have cared to. The bastard always said too much in his annoying cheerful voice anyways.

* * *

"Tsuna, wake up silly. You're going to be late for school!"

_Mom? _His eyes flickered open for a moment to see white above. They closed again. _Mom's missing. Dad too._

"Tsuna, you have to get out of bed." The voice sounded closer. Tsuna wished it would go away. He had enough nightmares about his friends. He did not need to see his mother in the endless massacre with everyone else.

Something reached for him—a hand?—and he twisted away, opening bleary eyes.

The vision of his mother stood with her hands on her hips and her usual exasperated smile. She shouted, "Tsuna! Get your lazy butt out of bed! You have school."

Tsuna sat up immediately and moved against his wall. The woman looked exactly like his mother, spoke exactly like her—why did the Millifiore have to torture him like this? They won.

"Tsuna?" Her eyes widened and she reached for him again. He flinched as her cool hand touched his forehead. "Did you have a bad dream? Are you okay?"

_That's going too far! How dare they play everything that's happened as a _dream_? _Anger burned. Reborn, Nii-san, Kyoko-chan, Mukuro, Chrome, Haru, Lambo, Hibari, the Varia, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and even Irie—wait Irie and his machines! _What did he say it was? Past possession?_

He stared at his mother with glassy eyes. "Mama?" His throat hurt.

Nana's smile broke and her arms wrapped around him. "It's alright, sweetie. It's alright."

Tsuna cried. _Damn you, Byakuran. If this is your work, I'd rather die. She's dead and you killed her. God, let this be Irie's new miracle. Oh, God—Irie!_

"Sweetie, how about you stay home today?" Nana untangled herself from his hug, petting his hair down before standing up. "I'm going to call you in sick, okay."

Tsuna nodded, wanting to laugh. The few times she had ever let him stay home, he had been sick enough that he would not notice a fight between Squalo and Gokudera or have the consciousness to get away before he became a casualty.

She left his room with a few glances behind her as she went. Confused and worry drew lines across her face.

Tsuna leaned back and hit his head hard against the wall. His eyes traced the familiar space of his room. Little things were off. His heart sank. _Your illusionist sucks, Byakuran_. He had fewer manga, a different color backpack, and a different calendar—wait, he recognized that calendar. Tsuna was pretty sure he used a Shonen Jump calendar once.

He slowly got out of bed. For the first time in over a year, Tsuna did not need his caution. His body was clear of bruises and cuts and not a single muscle protested its use. He walked more confidently to the calendar. He looked up at the calendar—was it always that high?—and saw that it was in the month of August. _Wasn't it June when we left?_

Tsuna reached up to check the calendar to flip it back to June. The calendar came down on him. Tsuna batted it away and it hit the floor shut. The cartoon character cover stared up at him and blared the year of 2002. _Oh God. _

He ran into the bathroom down the hall. The mirror was too high for him to see more than his hair but a kiddy stool sat next to the sink. Tsuna had a moment's hesitation before standing on the stool—he remembered slipping off that quite often. The mirror confirmed the year—he had definitely grown in the last six years. He scowled at his childish form. Skinny and short. His eyes seemed huge on his face and Tsuna couldn't remember his hair ever being this messy, even on the run. He blushed, realizing he was wearing train pajamas.

_Useless in a fight…a fight that doesn't exist yet._ Tsuna gripped the edge of the sink. _A fight that doesn't have to exist._

He stared at his young reflection, Dying Will Flames crowning his head.

_I will protect my Famiglia. I will kill Byakuran before he can touch them._

Flames danced around him, brightening and growing. Tsuna leaned against the sink, his body suddenly weak. Heavy eyes closed and his body fell backwards. _Taken down by my own flame—even Gokudera would laugh at me for this one._

Tsuna felt nothing; he lost consciousness in midair.

* * *

For readers of _What He Had Not Prepared For_, in January and February I had a lovely time discovering why iron is important to the body. Anemia plus stress is a lovely combo and life thoroughly sucked. Now that I am basically recovered and caught up, my mind does not want to work with the extremely long outline I have for _What He Had Not Prepared For_ but never fear, while it may take a while, I am to stubborn to give up an _anything_.

Posted: May 9, 2009


	2. Chapter Two: Not the Only One

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any other recognizable enterprises. Nor do I make money off them.

**Before the Bullet**

**Chapter Two: Not the Only One**

Tsuna woke up slowly, clinging desperately to sleep. Each little bit of awareness that came to him revealed that every muscle was in pain. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Haven't felt like this since that fight with Mukuro._ Experimentally, he lifted his arm. With a whimper, he dropped it back down after a few seconds. _Not paralyzed but I'd rather go through Reborn's crazy training sessions again. Only a few places hurt like hell instead every fucking thing._

_Wait, if I'm in the past…_Suddenly Reborn's training did not seem any more pleasant. "Not again," Tsuna whined, imagining the Mountain of Death, explosions for wrong answers, and being shot on an almost daily basis.

"Quiet herbivore."

"Hiii!" Tsuna's head snapped to the side and his neck muscles sent stabbing pulses down his back in retaliation. "Hibari-san!"

His _future _Cloud Guardian looked up from a book. He seemed to have made himself quite comfortable at the low table, with a cup of tea and cookies next to him. Young Hibari was not much different than either of his older selves. He had the same hair style and nearly the same uniform (the coat seemed longer on his form and his Disciplinary Committee Band was absent), though they now looked almost cute on his younger form—_Never, ever going to tell him that!_ The biggest difference seemed to be his tonfa lying across his lap. Bamboo must have come before the metal ones.

Somehow, Tsuna doubted Hibari was any less dangerous with a weaker material. _He could probably kill someone with a stuffed animal…_ Tsuna put a stop to that line of thought as the image of young Hibari attacking school children with a stuffed duck became to violent to him.

"Are you going to lie there all day? Still weak."

Tsuna was hit with three desires: to protest, to get away as far as possible, and to hug the scowling Hibari. His body, dreaded the potential pain any of those options would lead to, restrained him from doing any of the three. Tsuna was suddenly grateful for the pain; he would have chosen the third option. Hibari's fallen and broken form was still fresh in his mind from a week—was it still a week if he was now in the past?—and Tsuna had never been so happy to see him. Running away with Yamamoto and Gokudera and leaving Hibari in Uni's Castle had hurt more than the injuries he received from any of the Millefiore, including the ones from that possessed girl. Hibari had told them to run but the crack of bones when Uni crashed the Cloud Guardian into the wall haunted his dreams far to vividly.

Hibari's capture and unknown fate had been a huge blow. Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Tsuna had feared themselves the last of the Vongola. Until they found Irie. _Then Byakuran found us__ and Irie was the last one with me._ Tsuna hoped the double agent had survived, or even better, that reality ceased to exist.

"Are you…"

Hibari nodded.

"What about the others?"

"Yamamoto and the Sagawasa siblings do not show any signs."

Tsuna opened his mouth to ask about the others, then remembered only Irie would be in Japan currently. "When did you…" Tsuna searched the word. "Know?"

"This morning."

"Me too." Tsuna sat up, hissing in pain. Hibari smirked and Tsuna almost rolled his eyes at Hibari's sadism. _How did this end up as a normal_, expected _part of my life?_

Hibari set down his book. "How did this happen, Sawada?"

Tsuna bit his lip, wondering if the use of his family name instead of 'herbivore' was a good sign or not. "What do you remember last?"

Hibari glared. "The Castle."

"We found Irie—Shoichi. Byakuran found us." Tsuna gulped when Hibari wrapped a hand around a tonfa. His training had with the man attested to the fact that ten years (or about fourteen now) did not mellow out Hibari. "Gokudera and Yamamoto fought and I ran with Shoichi, who had one last trick apparently. Here we are, in the past right?"

Hibari nodded. "A better idea of your's."

"My idea!?" Tsuna gaped. "No, it was Irie's. I'm…dame-Tsuna."

"How old are you, Tsunayoshi?" His voice did not match his body, too deep and cold. Tsuna decided 'herbivore' was safer than his own name.

"Sixteen."

Hibari covered his face with his hand. "Still a useless herbivore."

Tsuna stared at him. _Is this some kind of messed up dream?_ He didn't need to pinch himself to prove he was awake; his body pulsed in pain at the very thought. "Did I really make the machine that got us here?"

"No. Your scheming, manipulative future self inspired your double agent."

"I…scheme? I wouldn't do that!" Tsuna couldn't imagine himself being manipulative. _Except for Gokudera. _Tsuna flinched; he had a bad habit of creating tasks for the bomber or addressing him as 'my right-hand man' at opportune moments to get his way (or get Gokudera to go away). _God, if only Gokudera was here now. And Yamamoto. And everyone else._

"You will. We will get _this_ right this time." Hibari crossed his arms, with a tonfa parallel to each arm.

"I…" Tsuna gulped; this would likely be the last time they could attempt any correction. They had to stop Byakuran before he could do much damage. No more time machines at their disposal for a long while. No guarantee that they would ever have the machines again, if Irie didn't have his memory. "We need to kill Byakuran."

Hibari's smirk was far from friendly. Tsuna was pretty sure a shark's grin was more comforting. "It took a trip to the future _and _the past for you to finally agree."

_He's talking about the other me. _Tsuna felt uncomfortable. He had seen and met many people's future selves but his own he couldn't begin to imagine. _Was I still dame-Tsuna? Manipulative like Hibari says? Was I a good boss?_ Tsuna wanted to avoid that last question; he certainly had not been on his trip to the future. _Fuck, I killed everyone._ "I don't want my Famiglia to die again."

"We will plan." Tsuna waited for Hibari to continue but the Cloud Guardain stared expectantly at him. "Well?"

"Me!?" His eyes went wide.

"You _are_," Hibari paused. "_Will be _the boss."

Tsuna wished Reborn was here, freaky bullets, bad disguises, and all. He would have some idea—a crazy idea involving pain and humiliation for Tsuna but an idea all the same. He tried for the most basic plan. "We kill Byakuran?"

Hibari sighed.

* * *

Tsuna is eleven, soon to be twelve in October in this part. Sorry if there was any confusion! Wiki says he's fourteen in the future arc, my AU has him there for about a year then pulls him back to eleven, two years before Reborn. The year, just as a reminder, he is in now 2001. ! This is how I think his age for school goes(the split is because his birthday's in October): 11/12—elementary(sixth grade), 12/13—first year of Junior high 13/14--second year, 14/15 thrid year, and so on.

This may be a bit confusing but Hibari has basically three sets of memories: the original future, the travel to the future, and his current childhood's.

My excuse for this rather bi-polar fanfic is the Reborn itself is bi-polar, especially in the future arc. Canon goes from comedy to drama and so shall I.


	3. Interludes One

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any other recognizable enterprises. Nor do I make money off them.

**Interludes**

**Waking Nightmare**

She dreamed of war and death, of Italian mafioso and Japanese students, of family and enemies.

Walking up had been like dyeing. No, worse, because had the dream been real and she died, she would have been with family again.

Instead, she woke to her stepfather's early alarm clock.

Nagi broke into sobs when she realized _everything had been a dream_. Her friends, the family, Mukuro, the fights, the pain, none of it was real. Her mother hadn't been happy about the noise and kicked her out an hour earlier than she normally left for school.

She walked around the neighborhood, feeling small and empty, even though she had all of her organs.

_Friends for organs._ _ God, please take them now_.

God didn't answer her prayers. He never did. Her father left. Mother married again. No one cared to talk to her. She thought He did answer one prayer—even gave her an angel—but that had all been a dream. Had she done something wrong? Had she not deserved her angel?

Perhaps people like her—_mistakes_—didn't deserve families or angels. Just a glimpse of them. A painful glimpse to remind the mistakes they do not belong.

-

* * *

-

**Sleeping Somewhere Cold**

Ice encased him, imprisoning his body while his mind drifted free. Half-dreams, for he could never tell whether he slept or not, flooded his mind. Some were memories of his wretched mother and the Vongola--the Vongola that would one day be his. Others were odd. Especially the ones that had the boy.

He dreamed of the successor his false father would choose. Weakling scum. Xanxus raged at the very idea. Sure, the other sons would die but for Vongola bastard to decide that weakling was better than him!?

He would show them. He would show them all. The brat would not win like he did in his visions. If he even existed. Xanxus picked out weaknesses in the glimpses he got. Like a bad disk, some parts were skipped over but he was sure he had enough.

He purposefully ignored the later images, laughing with the brat after he had grown. Ignored the work they did together, bitching about their subordinates, drinking, planning the future of the Vongola, and the sense of belonging.

He wouldn't need those things when he became the Decimo.

* * *

These Interludes will likely be short but only posted with a chapter. They are just a bit extra to see what's going on with other characters.

Quick note! Very few people remember the once future and fewer it clearly. Tsuna, Hibari, and Chrome remember it clearly and are basically their older selves in a child's body but Xanxus only gets snippits and he is still his younger self, complete with post-Cradle Affair temper.

My current (aka planned) number of people with at least partial memories is ten. You've got the first four; can you guess the next six?


	4. Chapter Three: Playing Normal

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any other recognizable enterprises. Nor do I make money off them.

**Before the Bullet**

**Chapter Three: Playing Normal**

The simple goal was revised to add an important complication: Byakuran had to die _before_ Reborn arrived. Tsuna refused to risk never having his friends by complications with Reborn. Keeping things from the Arcobaleno would be hell. Which left the two eleven year old Japanese kids a year to kill a man that they only knew his name and assumed he would be in Italy. They didn't have Reborn or other mafia informants and getting to Italy would be interesting--combined, they had 1827 yen (or Hibari had 1200 from his grandparents and Tsuna had 627 hidden in a sock. Tsuna was lucky to find that much; he was pretty sure bullies stole it from him in the beginning of sixth grade--this school year.)

_Actually killing him seems to be the easiest part._

Tsuna stretched, sighing with pleasure that the move was bearable. He had not exerted his body for long with the Dying Will Flame and the pain had leveled down to a dull ache. The smell of beef, vegetables, and soy wafted into the room. His stomach growled. Tsuna blushed and looked at Hibari.

Who was staring straight at him instead of his book. Quite intently.

Tsuna swallowed his scream and scratched the back of his head. "I guess I haven't eaten much today. Are you going to stay for dinner?"

"Of course he is!"

Tsuna nearly felt off the bed. "Mama?"

Nana appeared in the doorway, wearing an apron and wielding a wooden spoon. "He has stayed with your lazy butt all day. Dinner is the least we can do for his kindness!" Turning to the dark haired boy, she asked softly, "Do you like nikujaga?"

Hibari was silent and still for a long few seconds, then nodded.

"Great! Come down soon, the food's almost ready!" Nana danced out of the doorway and both boys could hear her distant shout of, "I love having company!"

Tsuna buried his head in his hands. "Sorry. My Mom can be ah, _too excitable._"

"Seems to be inheritable." Hibari stood up and paused before putting his tonfa carefully on the table next to his book. He picked up the nearly full tray of cookies and empty cup of tea. He left the room without giving Tsuna a chance to say anything.

Tsuna slid off the bed and stood up. Spasms went through his legs but they held him up. Still, to avoid an embarrassing fall, he took each step to the kitchen carefully. Halfway down the stairs, Tsuna realized he was still in his pajamas. _Great…but Hibari's already seen me. Will definitely need to get new pajamas._ He glared down at the train patterned cloth.

The smell of nikujaga was heavenly and his mother moved with the energy of Lambo on a sugar high around the kitchen. Hibari sat at the table staring (or perhaps glaring, it was hard to tell with Hibari) at Tsuna as he entered.

"Sit, sit Tsuna." When he went to sit across from Hibari, she scolded, "Sit next to your friend silly boy."

Tsuna gulped and moved to sit next to the boy. He edged far as possible from Hibari in the seat.

His mother came to the table with bowls of rice and nikujaga. Once she set a bowl for each of them and sat down, she called out, "Ittadakimasu!" Tsuna and a much quieter Hibari echoed her.

Silence and eating followed. Tsuna nearly moaned at the first taste of his mother's cooking. _It's been forever since I had something his good…at least a year. _He didn't know if the others were great cooks but with limited supplies and time, food was more for fuel than enjoyment.

"So…" His mother started and warning bells went off in Tsuna's head. "How long have you and Tsuna been friends, Hibari-kun? Tsu-kun never told me he had friends."

The chopsticks dropped from his hand. "Mom!"

She ignored him, smiling at Hibari.

"We've known each other for a while." Hibari admitted.

"Since kindergarten." Tsuna blurted out before his mother could ask Hibari to elaborate. Hibari nodded. They _had_ been going to the same schools since then; Tsuna could distinctly remember Hibari's rise to power, starting from taking on any kid that dared disrupt the peace of the playground. Back then, the injuries Hibari gave were just bruises at the most and Tsuna had seen enough on others to ever cross the dark haired boy.

"So sweet! I wish Tsu-kun had invited you over earlier!" Nana gushed. "He can be so mopey just hanging around the house."

In moments like this, Tsuna gave a mental promise to any hypothetical future children: He would _not_ be like his mother. Or, worse, like his father.

Hibari seemed more interested in the food and Tsuna was eternally grateful even if he doubted Hibari was avoiding saying anything for his sake.

Nana looked ready to say more and Tsuna immediately blurted out, "Have you heard from Dad?"

Nana looked surprised; Tsuna never really spoke about his father, even after finding out about his connection to the Vongola. Hibari stopped eating for a moment and watched the mother and son.

"No, I have not." Her voice lost her normal cheerfulness. Tsuna winced. _I mess things up in less than a day! _"He's just so busy."

"Yeah, Mom. He takes good care of us." The words felt odd in his mouth but Tsuna knew his father sent money and cared from them from a distance. _Better than bringing mafia assassins home with him...I don't think _Basil_ counts._

She beamed. Tsuna wanted nothing more than to hug her and thank her for being alive. He remembered the day when Basil pulled him aside and told him that Iemitsu's check in had been late for over a week. Six days later, Byakuran claimed their deaths in glossy pictures of hacked limbs. Tsuna and the other Vongola could not find any proof to deny the pictures and then Basil ran off to challenge Byakuran himself. Tsuna had received more pictures the next day.

Dinner became a quiet affair again. Tsuna found himself missing the usual craziness he associated the kitchen with. _Weird how I wouldn't mind Lambo making a mess or Reborn stealing my food. You don't miss things until they are gone after all._

There had been days in the future when he would have gladly killed for a chance to sit with his family—_all_ of his family—for dinner.

Tsuna, wrapped up in fond memories and the knowledge of what would be one day again, did not notice he finished his food until he bit his chopsticks.

Nana laughed. "You have such a funny look on your face, Tsu-kun."

His face heated up and he turned to look at HIbari. The boy raised an eyebrow. "Done yet?"

"Gochisosama desu!" Tsuna nodded and rushed to the sink.

"Go and play boys, I'll get the dishes."

"I have to collect my things and go home," Hibari said and gave a small bow to Nana. "Thank you for letting me stay."

Tsuna gave Nana a quick hug, surprising her into nearly dropping a plate. Without waiting for her to ask, he followed Hibari up the stairs. "Hibari…"

Hibari looked over his shoulder.

"Thanks." At Hibari's blank stare, he added, "For finding me. I'm glad everyone's alive but…I don't want to be alone."

For a split second, Tsuna almost thought Hibari _smiled_ at him. Not a smirk that warned of impending pain or one of those creepy smiles that indicated whatever went on in Hibari's mind was insane and sadistic, but a smile. A _friendly _smile. The other boy turned around and entered Tsuna's room before he could assure himself it was just an illusion.

Hibari came back out with his tonfa and book. He thrust the book at Tsuna, "Read it."

"Huh?" Tsuna looked at the book, The Thirty-Six Stratagems. "What's this."

"A book filled with common sense. You will need it."

* * *

Currently, 1827 yen would be about $18.46, but in August of 2001, it would have been $15.05. (Excuse my nerd-ness, I was bored in the computer lab.)

Nikujaga is the Japanese version of beef (or sometimes pork), potato, and vegetable stew. If you ever get a chance to try it homemade—take it. I could eat this everyday! Which is kind of weird, as I often avoid beef and potatos.

Ittadakimasu—Kind of like saying thanks for a meal your about to recieve

Gochisosama—Thanks after eating. It's weird how easily these are picked up and stick after being in Japan for a few short weeks. That, and the all important "sumimasen"—excuse me/sorry.

This chapter annoys me so I will get around to editing it soon.

I loved the response I got for Chrome. Chrome and Mukuro are my favorite character (yes that somehow makes sense.) Unfortunately for her, I tend to be _mean_ to my favorite characters, so she has to wait.

Posted: May18, 2009

Edited: June 1, 2009


	5. Chapter Four: The Olden Days

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any other recognizable enterprises. Nor do I make money off them.

AN: I didn't like the last chapter much but felt it was needed, so guess what? Here's another.

**Before the Bullet**

**Chapter Four: The Olden Days**

School was hell. With Gokudera and Yamamoto, Tsuna had forgotten how horrible school once was for him. Kids around him chattered about senseless things—like whether Liger Zero or Shadow Fox was better or who had the best bento.

At least he could see Yamamoto sitting up in front, even if Tsuna had yet to speak with him. _Patience. We have to plan first._

He feared changing the Yamamoto from the joking, smiling friend he would one day be. The only thing that had kept Tsuna alive and together in the lasts days of the future was the calming presence of Yamamoto. Even Gokudera bristled less, rising to Yamamoto's lame jokes and silly comments only for something to do, rather than any real heat.

"_Good thing my Dad's a sushi chef, not a doctor."_ Yamamoto had told Tsuna while picking out glass of his own arm. Tsuna had done more harm than good when he tried to help and Gokudera was out cold. _"Couldn't possibly follow in his footsteps if he were."_

Both managed to ignore, even with his bloodied katana next to them, the fact they knew that Yamamoto would not choice the simple, innocent profession of a sushi chef.

Kyoko and Hana were in another class and easier to resist approaching but he was grateful to replace his last image of Kyoko as beaten corpse with her child self from seeing her on the swings on the playground.

Seeing people move around Namimori freely—even the bullies who would follow Mochida-sempai stalking the playground—was an amazingly sight. In the once future, only those in Byakuran's white uniforms had that freedom. Tsuna hid a laugh by looking down; Haru even manage to get supplies a stolen uniform and absolutely horrible disguise. The third attempt…Tsuna shook himself from the thought and tried to focus on the teacher. Paying attention was difficult; he already was well versed in sixth grade kanji.

_Hard to believe I am here again. Hard to believe everyone is here again._ Guilt swarmed him. Namimori had been attacked harder than most places, all because of him. Had he not been the Decimo, the only mafia presence would have been the local yakuza.

The bell rang, signaling lunch. Tsuna pulled his bento from his bag. He smiled at the simple lunch. Just having it warmed him. Haru and Kyoko made great food with what they had. Bianchi tried too but hers always seemed more like an assassination attempt rather than a meal. They had given the future a feeling of home that Tsuna learned to relish.

A shadow covered his desk. Tsuna looked up to see Kusakabe. He almost laughed. Kusakabe was not as tall or muscular as he would be and his hair was a great deal shorter. "Yes?" He asked hesitantly. Kusakabe definitely had never approached him in elementary school. Eleven year old Tsuna would have run screaming.

Of course, he did not know Hibari then beyond that he should avoid him at all costs.

"Hibari-sama wants to see you." Kusakabe said monotonously. Tsuna bet he was confused and likely would remain that way. Hibari rarely explained himself and when he did, his answers rarely made sense. "I will escort you."

Everyone was staring at them as Tsuna collected his bento and followed the taller boy. As the door slid shut, the class buzzed into speculation. Tsuna had to cover his laugh with a cough this time. Childish ideas of crimes—being late too often or not keeping his desk neat enough—and the very idea Hibari _needed_ a reason to do anything was ridiculous. _God, I was once one of those kids_. "Where are we going, Kusakabe-san?"

The stare he received would have sent him into hysterics at eleven. The scary people of the world--Mukuro, Byakuran, Hibari, and Reborn to name a few--often smiled. Besides, Tsuna had seen the sentimental worrywart side of Hibari's vice president to fear him.

"The roof." Kusakabe said stiffly.

Tsuna smiled up at him, craning his neck. "Ah. The weather's nice today."

Kusakabe nodded and Tsuna couldn't help but wonder what the other thought of him. Tsuna never had an incident with Hibari before Reborn and Hibari scared even the teachers at this age. Tsuna would have thought someone not afraid of Hibari was crazy. He felt an odd satisfaction. _This is the reason Mukuro fucks with people, isn't it?_

They came to a door with a very clear and bright red "Do Not Enter" sign. _Everyone follows your rules but you feel no need to listen to others, do you Hibari?_

Kusakabe opened the door for Tsuna but did not follow him up the stairs.

The stair well was dim and ominous. _Fitting for a meeting with Hibari_.

The bright light of the sky nearly blinded him. "Hibari?"

"Over here."

With a hand over his eyes, Tsuna made his way to the edge of the roof. Hibari sat against the fence with his own ornate bento and black thermos next to him and chopsticks in hand. The lid was off and revealed a fancy arrangement of vegetables, rice, and egg.

His bamboo tonfa lied next to him, a wordless warning to anyone who was stupid enough to disturb him.

Tsuna sat down across from him and opened his own lunch. Plain rice, omelet, and green vegetables. Comparatively boring but so familiar. "Your mom packs amazing lunches, Hibari."

Hibari snorted and took a small sip from the thermos. "My mother has yet to realize the purpose of a kitchen. I bought my lunch."

"Oh." Such a lunch have been expensive but Tsuna did not dare ask another question. He dug into his rice.

Hibari ate slowly, bites interrupted with long stares to the sky above. Once Tsuna had finished his own food, Hibari seemed to deem lunch over and closed his half eaten bento. "You need to act more like your normal self, _herbivore._"

"Huh?" The sun's heat wrapped around him like a warm blanket and Tsuna felt a little tired. Too many _what ifs_ and _hows_ ran through his head to get much sleep the night before.

Hibari glared. "You will attract attention with higher scores."

_What? Wait, the quiz we took this morning. How does Hibari know?_ Tsuna had found the work easy to the point he finished first but he didn't think the teacher had enough time yet to grade the papers, let alone report to Hibari. "It's _too_ easy."

"Sixth grade work." Hibari said with a shrug. "Changing overnight will bring questions."

Tsuna looked down. He did not want to be the same kid—_couldn't _be the same kid. "I can handle them. What about you?"

"My average is 100 on everything." Hibari said with a yawn.

Tsuna wondered if that was the reason teachers never tried to make Hibari go to class. Tsuna wasn't even sure if Hibari belonged to a class.

"We will train once a place is found."

Tsuna flinched; training had always equated to torture with Reborn. He didn't except more or even as much mercy from Hibari. As much as he feared the pain, Tsuna felt the need to train. Weakness slowed and weighed down every movement he had made since his awakening. The idea of not doing anything, to relax, almost felt like a betrayal to his Famiglia.

"Come here, Tsuna." Another yawn.

"What—Hiiiii!" Tsuna screamed when Hibari pulled him to his side by Tsuna's own shirt. "Hibari—"

"Shut up." Hibari adjusted him like a doll, then stretched out with his head in Tsuna's lap.

This close to Hibari, Tsuna could smell alcohol. "Hibari!"

Bamboo hit his neck with only the force of one of Lambo's punches, not the strength Tsuna knew Hibari had even at this age. "Be quiet and remember the game from the hospital."

Tsuna shut his mouth and leaned against the fence. _Game my ass! Why does this always happen to me?_ Tsuna paused his mental whining and looked down at the sleeping Hibari. _More importantly, why is he drinking?_

The bell rang, announcing the end of lunch. Tsuna nearly had a heart attack but Hibari remained didn't move. Tsuna sighed and nearly gave himself another heart attack when Hibari shifted. _God, he has the weirdest case of selective hearing ever._

_

* * *

  
_

Tsuna ran down the empty halls back to his classroom. He never meant to fall asleep. The weather was just so warm and nice. _Stupid Hibari, not waking me up when he left!_

Reaching the door, he slowly slid it opened. _Open and empty! I do have some luck!_

"A little late, Sawada-kun."

"Hiii!" Tsuna twisted around to face his teacher. _Scratch that. I'm cursed!_ "Oshima-sensei."

"Skipping class is a very bad habit." He scolded. "And this isn't the first time. I think I will have to talk to the principle."

_Damn you, Hibari…Hibari!_ "Oshima-sensei, Hibari-san called me out of class."

Oshima looked him up and down. "I doubt that. We're going to have a talk with the principle."

"But!"

Hibari was a usable excuse for getting out of class. The teachers could not stop him from beating other students up and punishing victims more would be unfair. If someone even attempted to falsify the excuse, it soon became a reality.

"Enough lies, Sawada-kun. You are in enough trouble already." Oshima reached out to grab him.

Tsuna twisted away without thinking. "Oshima-sensei, I'm telling the truth."

Oshima opened his mouth only to be interrupted.

"What's going on here?"

It was the teacher's turn to jump around in fright. "Hibari-san!"

Hibari ignored the shaking teacher. "Get your things Sawada."

"Hai!" In record speed, Tsuna shoved his stuff into his bag.

"Hibari-san, was this boy telling the truth?"

Hibari tilted his head towards Tsuna.

"I told him you took me out of class."

Hibari nodded. "Yes. Excuse him from class today. We're going, Sawada." Hibari started walking down the hall. Tsuna ran to catch up.

"Guess we will have to make some changes anyways," Tsuna said once they were out of earshot. "But that's what we're trying to do, change the future."

Hibari grunted and the look on his face was far from pleasant. _How much alcohol did he drink? Enough for a hangover?_

"So…where are we going?"

"Your house. If you insist on associating with me, you can at least provide me with food."

"What! I got in trouble _because_ of you." Tsuna glared at Hibari.

Hibari was unimpressed and a sharp hit to the side with the tonfa made sure Tsuna knew it. "Have you been reading the book?"

"The one you gave me? Not really." Tsuna said with a wince. "But I will!"

Hibari nodded. "You have a lot to learn before you can _think_ of giving me orders."

Tsuna's eyes went wide. "Does that mean in the future you do listen to me?"

"Shut up or I take you home in a body bag."

* * *

Liger Zero and Shadow Fox are from Zoids (New Century) for those who aren't complete geeks.

Bento are boxed lunches.

Hibari drinking may be a bit odd…but in the anime (I'm to lazy to see if it's in the manga), Kusakabe claims he has little tolerance for alcohol. I couldn't resist. I do not approve of alcohol to minors unless the alcohol is small sips and the kids are well in their teens but the idea of Lush!Hibari makes me giggle. Especially since it can be a useful plot device. Hehehe. Though I'm not sure how far I will take it, but it will pop up once and a while.

Posted: May18, 2009


	6. Interludes Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any other recognizable enterprises. Nor do I make money off them.

**Before the Bullet**

**Interludes**

**The Odd Couple**

The world had changed.

The city air tasted the same, school was as boring as ever, Dad's sushi was still the best, and the center of his happiness remained the rush of home run and perfect throws.

But Yamamoto knew the world had changed.

And yet nothing was different.

Except…the little guy—that everyone called _dame_-something—and the crazy school monitor. The little guy smiled less and the monitor was more violent. At the same time, the pair seemed almost _friendly _to each other.

Yamamoto watched the two when he could—baseball practice took priority of course—but they seemed to disappear so easily. Neither had been particularly social before and no one seemed to have an idea of where they went. He got weird looks for even asking.

He wanted to ask, but that wouldn't be as fun.

Yamamoto would watch them and figure out their game one day.

But more urgent, baseball. And figuring out the boys' names.

**Fears**

She runs in her dreams. Runs a lot. She can't remember who she is running from but she remembers the color white. And Hana hates it.

She still feels like she should be running when she wakes up and that she should take Kyoko with her.

But she has no where to go and Kyoko would never leave her brother. And her brother…Ryohei will be involved. Big time. Just the thought of him brings up _anger, concern,_ and _something she isn't willing to name._

Her instincts, as much as the scream other things, scream dangerous when she thinks of Ryohei.

School's worse. The baseball freak, the crazy class monitor, and the clumsy kid all make her instincts scream. Hana has never been happier to be in the same class as Kyoko, even if the crazy monitor sometimes actually showed up for class. She could protect her best friend if she needed to. Maybe. Hana sometimes dreamed she had protected her before.

She would protect Kyoko again. Kyoko was too nice and Hana missed her smile even though Kyoko smiled at her every day.

* * *

No one guessed Hana, but she is an odd choice isn't she? Yamamoto definitely does not know and I will tell you Mukuro and Reborn do not either. I think they were the most common guessed. So now we have five announced, plus any guesses I said were correct. Next five! (Think outside the Vongola group.) Next chapter reveals someone who has not been guessed!

If you're more use to completely English versions, dame is what they translated as "no good." No good Tsuna/dame Tsuna is such an inspiring name for a mafia boss isn't it?

Posted: May18, 2009


	7. Chapter Five: Surprise Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any other recognizable enterprises. Nor do I make money off them.

**Before the Bullet**

**Chapter Five Surprise Meetings  
**

"A month, Hibari and waking up every morning like this," Tsuna raised and inspected his hands. "Is so weird. Sometimes I can't believe all that happened."

_Most of the time, I don't _want _to believe it, _Tsuna thought, eyes shifting from one display to another as the walked. He brought his arms down to his sides to avoid weird stares. Hibari did not tend to react well to being stared at. _This street was destroyed in the future, yet it feels peaceful as if nothing would ever happen._

Hibari grunted and Tsuna took it as an agreement as a sign Hibari had a hangover. Very little rated a verbal response when he had a hangover. Tsuna really did not understand the alcohol. In the future, he had no memory of Hibari drinking but apparently Hibari was quite familiar with a) his drinking limit (very little and Tsuna wasn't sure that had anything to do with age), b) how weird he acted when he was drunk (he never seemed surprised to find himself sleeping on Tsuna), and c) Tsuna's protests against him drinking, which were deftly dealt with the very effective threat in the form of a raised tonfa.

"We still haven't found Byakuran." An uneasy feeling rested in the pit of his stomach. "What if—"

"Shut up and don't look. We are being followed, herbivore."

Tsuna froze, losing pace with Hibari, then jogged to keep up. He didn't bother looking back; he could almost _feel_ the person following them now that he knew to look. _Need to work on being more aware. _To play off his stopping, he shouted, "Meanie."

Hibari snorted. Were they not being followed, Tsuna would have likely gotten bruises for yelling at him. Hibari turned their path down a empty residential street and turned again to bring them in a shady alley.

_For children being stalked, this would be a stupid idea. But we aren't exactly children._ Tsuna smiled grimly, a look that did not belong on his childish face. _Hopefully Hibari can let off a little steam_. Tsuna had little expectations that whoever had followed them would be much of a match for Hibari—_he _could probably take out the average creep himself—but at least Hibari could get truly violent, unlike in their spars. Neither wanted (or at least Tsuna hated the idea enough for the both of them) to explain bruises and broken bones.

They walked to the back of the alleyway and Hibari pulled Tsuna behind the dumpster. Tsuna felt the presence come closer and nodded to Hibari.

They stopped out of their hiding spot, Hibari brandishing his tonfa. Metal tonfa. _When did he get those?!_

The tall blonde--a foreigner most definitely--jumped back, falling into a fighting stance. The suit screamed mafia and the hair rose on the back of Tsuna's neck. _How did we attract attention? We were careful. Who—_His eyes widened when he realized he knew the man--well, more like a teenager currently.

Tsuna grabbed his shirt sleeve, stopping Hibari's attack. "Gamma?"

Hibari glared at him and Tsuna nearly groaned. Training tomorrow is going to suck.

"You know me, Vongola brat?" His voice had a gruffer quality with odd little sounds at the end of some words and sounded generally less _Italian_. Tsuna was quite familiar with the Italian accent and knew Italian was smoother, almost rolling sound.

Hibari's hand on his tonfa twitched. Tsuna knew better than to let go, even if holding on could lead to injuries of his own. "You seem to know me."

"Do you dream?"

Tsuna blinked at the odd question. "Of what?"

"Che. Byakuran's future."

Hibari tried to pull out of Tsuna's grilp, nearly sending Tsuna to the ground. Tsuna leaned on him, trying booth to regain his balance and keep a hold on Hibari. "We know about him."

"So it's real, that future?" There was despair in his voice.

_Of course—Uni_. Tsuna stepped in front of Hibari. "That future doesn't have to happen. We can stop it."

Gamma crossed his arms and Tsuna could feel the unspoken question.

"Help us find him. We will stop him."

A raised eyebrow. "You would trust the word of an enemy?"

"A once enemy, like most my Guardians."

Hibari flinched behind him. Gamma seemed surprised. _Wonder how history will write me if even that wasn't known? Only Chrome and Yamamoto _didn't_ try to kill me._

"Didn't work out every time. You once trust Byakuran and ended up dead."

Tsuna froze; he did not have an answer--he had never lived (or died) through that. _I trusted Byakuran? Someone would have told me something, right? _Maybe. He had very little time with his future Guardians. Only Hibari had not been replaced by his younger self.

"Do multiple time machines and the spy Shoichi Irie scream trust to you?"

Gamma looked over Tsuna's head at Hibari. Something had been decided in that stare, as Gamma asked "What do you need?"

"We needed to find Byakuran." Tsuna stated firmly. Telling Hibari that a long time ago had been a rather useless statement. With Gamma, Tsuna felt like he was getting closer to the future he wanted.

"We can't stay and talk today." Hibari said, placing a hand on Tsuna's shoulder. "Expected home soon."

"Children." Gamma snorted.

_Only half correct. Gamma is definitely not making a friend in Hibari and being underestimated now isn't good—we need the help._ "How old do you feel, Gamma-san? How old is Uni-san?"

Tsuna regretted the last question before Gamma straightened. The man was every bit as loyal as Gokudera and had the same fire. "The Princess hasn't been born yet. Luche isn't exactly Boss yet either."

_Right, more than a decade to go. How old is Uni, anyways?_ "We have memories of that future. Do you think we are children?"

"'Pipsqueaks' is probably the better term."

Tsuna glanced back at the glaring Hibari. _Please don't start a fight._ _Damn, why does he have to be like Gokudera?_ "Can we meet tomorrow?"

"Where?"

Tsuna bit his lip. _Can't be the school—Hibari would definitely attack him. I will not bring home and I don't think even my Mom would be okay for taking an adult stranger home._ He turned towards Hibari.

Hibari decided for him and he pointed to the building on the left. "There's a café around the corner. Meet us there tomorrow at three o'clock. If you are late, I will bite you to death."

Hibari grabbed Tsuna by the arm and half dragged him out of the alleyway. Tsuna looked back at Gamma, who stood in the alley with his arms crossed.

_Funny how so many of my enemies becomes allies or close to it. Even friends._

A harsh jerk on his arm reminded him that _ally_ did not mean _nice_. "Hibari that hurts!"

"So must your stupidity. Black Spell."

"Who hates Byakuran as much as we do."

Hibari snorted but released his arm. "Have you forgotten what he did to your precious Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun?"

"We can trust him."

"Your Hyper Intuition?"

Tsuna frowned and forced his Intuition. Like a rarely used muscle, it resisted but then Tsuna knew. "Yes. He won't betray us."

Hibari nodded and a light _strangeness_ teased the edges of Tsuna's mind. His Intuition slipped back into slumber without giving him an answer. "I will bite him to the death if he does."

Silence walked with them for a few more blocks.

"Hibari, aren't we going the wrong way? We're almost near the park."

"We are headed to the park."

Hibari's smirk made Tsuna gulp.

"But to-today isn't a training day." Instincts screamed at him to run—a stupid instinct. Hibari was rarely in a mood to chase his target and he always made sure the coward regretted the action (of course, the victim could also be regretting being alive near Hibari). Tsuna had thought Hibari had been far too restrained with Gamma. _Shitshitshitshitshit._

"I feel a need to get a bit more exercise." Hibari cracked his knuckles. Tsuna winced at the sound.

_My enemies become allies but they still want to beat the shit out of me. It's not fair!_

_

* * *

_Luche is the name of the Arcobaleno (though I don't know what the official English one is now) who I am pretty sure is Uni's mother and the Giglio Nero boss…but I have some problems because it seems she was pregnant _before_ she became an Arcobaleno. My head hurts.

Anyone have an idea for a better chapter title?

Posted: May 25, 2009


	8. Chapter Six: Stressed Conversations

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any other recognizable enterprises. Nor do I make money off them.

**Before the Bullet**

**Chapter Six Stressed Conversations  
**

Tsuna had never been a big reader of anything beyond manga. Boredom drove him to books. He had read Hibari's Thirty Six Stratagems in a hurry, thinking Hibari would either be angry if Tsuna did not return the book soon or be like Reborn and give a surprise quiz with painful penalties. Nothing of the sort happened yet and Tsuna started to doubt either thing would happen. Beyond beating the shit out of someone and patrolling Namimori, Hibari was exceedingly lazy. _Hibari sleeps more than the average cat._

Thirty Six Stratagems was dry and boring book filled with more Chinese history than Tsuna could recall but at least the information was _new_ to him, unlike all that his class went over. Some of the lessons, though, were quite familiar even though Tsuna had never seen them on paper. He had put some into action to deceive enemies…and so had Byakuran.

Thinking of the different ways to work strategies made class move faster. Some, like the "Honey Pot" he couldn't imagine working well, for or against. Fifteen year olds seducing another to ruin a force—mafia family, in this case—in the long term (or really, any term) seemed laughable. More so because his close Famiglia was mostly under the age of fifteen. _How old are the Varia, anyway?_ Maybe Bianchi could pull off the seducing part but she would never stay long enough to bring the destructive distraction the book described. She would kill the man or go off to find Reborn in short time.

Tsuna stretched, pulling on heavily bruised muscles. Hibari had gotten a hard blow across his chest yesterday night and the bruise had developed to a deep purple before Tsuna even reached home. Metal tonfa hurt a lot more than the bamboo ones. The very idea of gym in the last hour of the day hurt. With his luck, they would be playing a tackle game or something with balls that always managed to hit him.

With a sigh, he checked the board. _Lovely, areas of shapes_. He returned to skimming through the book. Tsuna had developed a system to not pay attention in class and rapidly go through homework so his grades weren't too good. Then after a test, he studied what the test went over instead of the current subject. Tsuna feared Reborn's penalties too much to not keep up.

_Though I might be too use to being in pain by the time he shows up._ His chest throbbed. Hibari assured him that nothing was broken and Tsuna chose to believe him from the amount of injuries Hibari inflicted on people regularly. _Just fucking hurts_.

Like hearing his name called, Tsuna immediately looked up to see the door slid open. Those without on and off again Hyper Intuition took a few seconds longer to notice Hibari's presence.

"Hibari-san," Oshima squeaked out.

Hibari smiled at Oshima, an expression as comforting as the jaws of a shark. "Sensei, Sawada-san will be leaving class now."

Oshima nodded repeatedly and then seemed to decide to bow also, looking quite ridiculous. _Poor guy_, Tsuna thought with a sigh.

"Sawada, bring your things with you."

Tsuna nodded and put his notebook into his backpack, ignoring the pitying stares from those around him. They didn't have a clue to what Hibari was truly capable of and yet they (and once himself) feared him for the little they could see.

Tsuna walked to the front of the class. For once, there was no whispering, no flinging things, no note passing. The class's attention was completely on one thing, Hibari and Tsuna's possible doom. _You would think I was walking to a firing squad or something_._ Do we just scare ourselves?_

The throbbing of his chest reminded him there was a reason to their fear. _And it will only get worse. Today, in school and beating up kids. Then one day the mafia and..._ Tsuna grimaced; he had no doubts of what the mafia did. The Vongola wasn't all family and trying to get along. Soldiers waiting for his commands like Byakuran's White Spell.

After a quick bow towards Oshima-sensei, Tsuna walked out of the room with Hibari.

"You look like you swallowed a hedgehog, herbivore."

"If I had, I wouldn't be an herbivore, would I?" Tsuna bit his lip. _Should I ask?_ He had avoided asking questions about the future, unsure of how Hibari would react and Hibari's almost nonsensical comments bothered him without any context (or much understanding) to what he was saying. Still, confiding in Hibari about his fears seemed like a game of Russian roulette; Tsuna would get either pain or nothing.

Hibari didn't respond and they walked in silence down the halls. Questions ran through Tsuna's brain, about the Vongola and the Millefiore. He steeled himself towards the meeting with Gamma. _Goals: find a way to get to Byakuran and kill him and keep Gamma and Hibari from attacking each other. Extra: avoid getting injured in the process._

"You are thinking to loud."

"Hiiii!" The very thought of _Hibari_ being able to read his mind created a desire to leave town. Maybe even the country. _Wait, I once thought he was cute as a kid. Definitely leaving the country._

"Say something or shut up." A tonfa appeared in his hand to accent the threat.

"Just thinking about Byakuran and Millefiore!" Tsuna rushed the words out.

"Don't worry about Gamma. I have beaten him before."

Tsuna shuddered. _I will never look at hedgehogs the same way again. No boxes this time, though. What did Gamma fight with again? Some kind of stick._

The nagging question hit him again. "Hibari…we weren't like the Millefiore were, right?"

"We were the mafia and all that implies."

His stomach twisted and Tsuna wanted to be sick.

"Though Xanxus often complains, with you in charge, he might as well have joined the Peace Corps. You signed up the entire Varia up for the Peace Corps for a month after that comment."

Tsuna gaped at the nonchalant Hibari. _How did I survive doing that? Scratch that, how did the world survive!_

"You were soft but determined to protect your precious Famiglia." Somehow, Hibari's voice made even the compliment harsh. Tsuna wanted to apologize, but for what he did not know.

The words brought relief flooding through his heart. "Thank you for telling me, Hibari."

Getting to the café did not take long. A police officer tried to talk to them—schools were still in session after all—but one Hibari glare sent him fleeing. They were a good fifteen minutes early and they (Hibari) ordered shumai, gyoza, wasabi endamane, and two green teas. The waitress had given them a weird look but another waitress pulled her aside and whispered to her. She came back nervous but brought the food quickly.

Gamma entered, practically swaggering in with his hands in his pockets. With his foreign looks and suit, he looked very much out of place and attracted the attention of both the servers and the handful of patrons in the café.

"Hello brats." He said, sliding into the booth.

After a moment of uncertainty, Tsuna said, "Good afternoon." _How does one greet a mafioso?_

Gamma laughed. "I thought it was weird seeing you as a teenager. It's just funny to see you as little kids."

Tsuna snuck a glance at Hibari, who seemed focused on eating a gyoza. His eyes, though, seemed to be evaluating the chopsticks. Tsuna could imagine the thoughts going through his head. "_What angle do I need to kill someone with these? Didn't I—no that was a fork. Probably works the same way. Is it worth it or should I just continue eating?"_

Hibari dipped the gyoza in soy sauce and at it. Tsuna let out a sigh. He had once eaten dinner with the Varia , Gokudera, and Yamamoto in a four and a half tatami room. Tsuna learned quite quickly that bloodshed with eating utensils had put him off food, even if he hadn't eaten much more than a couple bowls of rice in the last week.

"Do you know where Byakuran is?"

"Florence." Gamma and Hibari said at the same time.

"Wait, you _knew_?" Tsuna glared at his Guardian.

Hibari shrugged. "We had no way to get there. We do now."

"Presumptuous." Gamma said with a smile.

"Gamma-san, if you know where he is, why haven't you killed him?"

Gamma crossed his arms. "The Giglio Nero are going through rough times right now. The Gesso are not and we've always been rivals. No where near Vongola ranked but trying to get ahead of each other. I've been tempted, but Luche needs me."

Tsuna nodded. _Gamma is disturbingly similar to Gokudera._ Tsuna missed his Storm Guardian, even his fretting. _Two years,_ he reminded himself. _Then I have my life back. _

A waitress came by, halting the conversation. "Excuse me sir, would you like anything?"

"Beer, please."

The waitress frowned at him. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen. What do you have on tap?"

Hibari laughed, surprising the waitress into jumping back a foot. "Drinking age here is twenty."

Gamma's draw dropped. "You're kidding."

Hibari shook his head.

"Water then." Gamma snapped out and the waitress scurried away.

"What's the age in Italy."

"Sixteen." Gamma and Hibari said in unison.

_That is really creepy._ Trying to avoid any topics that would inspire another duet answer, Tsuna addressed his next question to Gamma. "Er, Gamma-san, we don't have passports."

"We couldn't have used our own anyway. Iemitsu or someone would have found a record of it eventually." Hibari pointed out.

Tsuna drank the last of his tea. _Hadn't thought about that. Come on brain, there has to be some mafia minded part of you!_

"Don't worry. I know someone." Gamma waved off the question and glared at the approaching waitress. In record time, the waitress dropped off the glass of water and ran to the opposite side of the café.

_At least we don't have to worry about being overheard._

"Christmas would be a good time to go." Hibari sipped his tea.

"Christmas." Gamma repeated. "Of course, one of the most expensive times of the year."

"One of the few times we have off before summer and who knows when Reborn or another Vongola starts keeping tabs on Tsuna." Hibari fiddled with his chopsticks and Tsuna suddenly realized all the food was gone. He had not gotten a bite to eat. He sighed and picked up the cup of cooling green tea.

"Weird planning for events you know are going to happen, isn't it?"

Neither Hibari nor Tsuna responded but all three could not deny the oddity of the situation. Not that there was a particular standard of anything in the mafia but there was no "How to Deal with Time Travel for the Crusading Mafioso."

* * *

Shumai and gyoza are dumplings and endamane is soybeans, just so you know. I have a hard time imagining Hibari ordering fries and a coke because of his portion of the base in the Future Arc.

A four and a half tatami room would be about 8.5 by 9.5 feet or 290 by 270 cm. Coupled with a table, food, and the Varia, it would so be hell.

In case you don't remember, Gamma fought with a billiard cue. What isn't used as a weapon in the show?

Posted: May 25, 2009

Edited: June 1, 2009


	9. Interludes Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any other recognizable enterprises. Nor do I make money off them.

**Before the Bullet**

**Interlude**

**Strange Kids  
**

Gamma didn't know what to think. He was a teenager again. Boss looked disturbingly like the Princess with her youth, but her ever present squirrel helped him distinguish between Luche and the girl until recently he thought was just a dream. The Vongola brats proved the dreams to be real.

He had thought teenage Vongola Decimo was weird. Seeing the kid Decimo was just crazy. The fierce and eerily calm fighter he remembered looked so young with his school uniform and backpack. The kid would start training in, what? A year or two.

So young, like Uni. Except he had memories of the future and the determination he had seen with both of the young mafia bosses.

But…what if Uni had the memories too? Would she understand? What if what ever Byakuran did carried over?

Gamma's fist clenched and punching the nearest wall looked tempting. Byakuran would die and Luche and Uni would be fine. He refused to allow any other possibility. He could watch over them and—

Gamma blinked. He could finally figure out which bastard knocked up Boss.

Gamma cracked his knuckles with a scary face. Oh, the bastard would pay. Once Luche started showing of course. He refused to loose Uni because he was over eager but Gamma would be sure to make up for any lost time torturing the bastard.

* * *

I think I am starting to like the name "Luche." It makes me think of the Spanish "peluche" meaning soft, plush and often used with the word toy for stuffed animal. Poor Gamma, as I don't know who knocked her up, neither will he. Who knows, the guy might be dead—she was pregnant before becoming an Arcobaleno. Does that mean Uni was in stasis or something?

Posted: May 25, 2009


	10. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any other recognizable enterprises. Nor do I make money off them.

AN: This may be a bit odd, I started wondering what kind of life Hibari was going back to and this was born. Many joke about where Gokudera lives, but what about Hibari?

**Before the Bullet**

**Chapter Seven**

Tsuna lazed in bed for a long while after he woke up. A Saturday with out morning class was a great thing. _What luck to have a School Improvement Day on a Saturday and my birthday on Sunday?_

"Tsu-kun!" His mother called from downstairs.

Tsuna stretched and got out of bead. He entered the kitchen, yawning. "Good morning, Mama, Hib—" He broke off his yawn in surprise. "Hibari!"

"Good morning." Hibari, clad in his usual Disciplinary Committee uniform, smirked at Tsuna from position next to Nana at the kitchen table.

_Oh God, that is a bad sign. No one should get smirked at by Hibari on a day off!_ Smiling, for the show of being normal kids they put on for his Mom, he asked, "What are you doing here, Hibari?" At Nana's frown, Tsuna added, "It's a bit early isn't it?"

"Kyouya-kun," Hibari and Tsuna froze, but Nana continued on without noticing. "Invited you for dinner tonight for your birthday! And then tomorrow we have dinner here. Won't that be great?"

Tsuna had only heard one person call Hibari by his first name once. Future Ryohei had immediately gotten a tonfa to the head hard enough to knock out the stubborn boxer. _Please, please don't kill my Mom!_

Hibari sat still and Tsuna sighed in relief. "Your pajamas suit you."

Dread filled Tsuna and he looked down. Purple pajamas with yellow ducks. His face heated up and Tsuna ran back upstairs.

_I'm cursed. I have to be. The only reason I wore these instead of boxers was because the house was unusually cold last night._

_

* * *

  
_

After two hours of baking three different kinds of cookies with his mother, one hour of riding on a train to a smaller, forest area that was still considered a part of Namimori, and finding out they were going to Hibari's grandparents house, not his parent's, they reached a very big hill with steep steps disappearing into trees.

"Hibari Shrine? Do you have priests in your family?"

"My Grandmother owns the property but we do have a few priests in the family." Hibari started up the stairs.

_I really don't know much about Hibari. Just his reputation and his fighting ability. I know more about _Xanxus _than him._ Tsuna followed Hibari, stepping carefully after nearly falling on the first step. _Guess that will change a bit_.

The October air was cool and damp but Tsuna felt warm in his dress clothes. He didn't know where Nana dug this outfit out but Tsuna certainty never saw it before. Dress pants, white collard shirt, pinstriped vest, and black tie. _Sometimes I really wonder how much my Mom knows…this outfit almost screams mafia._

"You are slow."

Tsuna was only about twenty steps from Hibari, who waited at the top. "I'm tired. I wasn't the one who sat around the kitchen all morning drinking tea."

"Nana offered."

Tsuna shook his head as he made it to the top. "You're a moocher just as much as the others."

"Are you really going to compare me to those weaklings? I could act like them and push you down the stairs. All five hundred eighty four of them."

Tsuna glanced over his shoulder, feeling slightly dizzy at the height. "Never mind."

Tsuna walked slightly behind Hibari, just enough to get a clue as of where they were going. The walked past the main temple and around the walled courtyard to a single building. At first, Tsuna thought it was another temple but the door opened up to a genkan. They took off their shoes and Hibari lead him down the halls.

They passed a woman in a simple kimono and apron who greeted Hibari as "Hibari-sama."

Hibari ignored her and the woman walked past them. Eventually, Hibari stopped at a shoji, which looked like all the others along the hallway. Tsuna had not even realized that section of the wall was a door.

Hibari gestured into the room. "She won't bite."

Tsuna trusted that smile as much as he trusted Lambo to not eat candy. He entered the room slowly.

A woman sat behind a low table in perfect seiza position. Lines across her face and lines of gray betrayed her age but the word 'elderly' did not seem to fit her. Her eyes held a fierce, but controlled energy.

"So you are the boy I have heard about." She stared at him and Tsuna felt like a mutt in a dog show. "My grandson didn't take you to his deadbeat father's house, did he?"

Tsuna shook his head. _Wasn't aware Hibari actually had a family!_

Her gaze softened. "Well then, sit."

Tsuna knelt down across from her and Hibari sat at his side. Fumiko poured them both tea.

Hibari inherited much from his grandmother. Hibari Fumiko had the same imposing, ominous presence of the adult Hibari, even with being two heads shorter. Hibari had her eyes and her hair, though Fumiko's was in a tight, neat bun and had a few threads of grey. The deep red kimono with little white flowers and black obi—was that a tanto tucked into the obi?—looked like Hibari's Disciplinary Committee uniform inverted. The uniform which he was wearing correctly for once with his arms in the sleeves.

"Grandson, Sawada-san." She inclined her head.

Hibari bowed deeply and Tsuna copied him. "It is nice to meet you Hibari-san."

"Call me Fumiko. I assume you call my grandson Hibari, as you are not confined to a hospital." Fumiko sounded quite proud.

Tsuna smiled weakly. _If you were anyone else, Mama, you would have been in so much trouble._

"Hard to believe a child that looks so weak will become a yakuza."

"Mafia." Hibari corrected.

Tsuna could only blink.

"Mafia or yakuza, either way he seems ill fitted for the job." Fumiko sipped her tea, calm as if she was talking about the weather. "Do you really think you are capable of assassination?"

Tsuna squeaked and turned to Hibari. "You told her?!"

"He didn't tell you? So like his grandfather. I am covering for you this winter."

"Hiiii!"

* * *

"Hibari" and "sleepover" did not belong in the same sentence but Tsuna ended up in a borrowed on a futon next to a sleeping Hibari. Fumiko and Nana apparently decided this over the phone while the boys had been on the train. Tsuna himself could not fall asleep. He had too much on his mind.

Involving ordinary people in the Vongola—Tsuna did not like it. Haru and Kyoko in the future with him had reminded him how fragile people could be. He couldn't imagine even telling his mom and she married a mafioso! Tsuna had long since forgiven Iemitsu for leaving them. There were two worlds and balancing both begged for bloodshed.

_Why, Dad, am I the Decimo? How did you decide that dame-Tsuna should be a boss?_ Tsuna sighed. His choosing seemed so random—and amazingly lucky, now that Tsuna thought about it. He was dame-Tsuna. School, sports, the world above crime, Tsuna had not excelled in. _Had Dad been similar?_

As carefree as his dad may seem, Tsuna doubted the choice was easy. Tsuna had learned about the dedicated and calculating side of him from Basil. Someday, he would have to ask him.

"Shut up, herbivore."

Tsuna squeaked.

* * *

I'm modeling Tsuna's school after a Japanese one I visited. They have school on Saturdays but only in the morning.

Genkan is the area you walk into in a Japanese house where you exchange your outside shoes for slippers or just go in socks.

Seiza is the traditional way of sitting for the Japanese. Is there even an English word, besides kneeling? My mind draws a blank.

A tanto is a small katana styled sword.

Quick note: Luche is Uni's grandmother. Thank you Craze Izumi! But for this fic, she'll be her mother.

Posted: June 1, 2009


	11. Interlude Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any other recognizable enterprises. Nor do I make money off them.

AN: Um..warning for weird again?

**Before the Bullet**

**Interlude**

**Bells in the Air**

"So you have a friend."

Hibari caught her gaze. "I did not say that."

Fumiko snorted. "Seems weak."

"One day he will be my match."

"Oh?"

"Only the grace of the gods will decide our battles against each other."

Fumiko was silent for a few long moments. "And you say he is not a friend. I am glad I do not have to worry about you marrying someone unsuitable."

Hibari's eyebrow twitched at the word _marriage_. "Japan does not offer gay marriage."

"Will it? One of those European countries has started it."

Hibari shrugged. The world had gone to hell and national politics centered on who could protect the public. Not that any of the governments stood a chance. Byakuran brought the mafia battles into the outside world and gave countries a choice, obey him or be destroyed. Japan had chosen the later and most politicians had been killed and government buildings destroyed. "I should have brought him earlier."

"Ha! That would have been an idea worthy of you father! Hitoshi would have been angry and soon would be trying to set you up with every mindless female that comes here. You would have learned the horrible tastes he had before he married me."

Hibari sat silently. He learned from a young age not to say anything while Fumiko ranted about her husband.

"When you do get married, make sure it is a simple but tasteful affair. Do not let your mother plan anything. _Her _wedding was the most disturbing, gaudy thing."

"You speak of marriage far too early." Hibari sipped his tea, annoyed. _Who said I am going to marry the brat anyway?_

Fumiko snorted. "I don't have much time left, do I?"

"Another year." Hibari clenched his fists.

Fumiko reached out and grabbed his hand. "Thank you, my grandson, for letting me see you as an adult. I am proud of you."

Hibari looked away.

"And I always will be."

* * *

It's odd, but I couldn't resist. Don't worry, she is a useful side character that has a time limit. Besides, who ever heard of a granny Mary Su.

In case anyone's wondering, I used the kanji for "code, law, ceremony, ect "(典) for the _Fumi_ and the typical _ko_ (子) for female names. For her husband, _Hito_ uses the kanji for one and the _shi_ (司) is for "director, official, administrator". Hibari's father, Seiji uses the _shi_ kanji in Hitoshi as _ji_ and the _sei_ is from 世 meaning "world, society, public." Forgive me, but I am more than a little bit of a nerd and wanted to match the names to Hibari's. "Kyouya" means something like increasing respect, or something along those lines.

Why yes I am a nerd prone to researching. It gives me a chance to break while being in a writing trance.

Posted: June 1, 2009


	12. Chapter Eight: Mafiosi on a Plane

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any other recognizable enterprises. Nor do I make money off them.

**Before the Bullet**

**Chapter Eight: Mafiosi on a Plane**

Being a native of a small town with a well developed transportation system, Tsuna was not use to riding in cars. Even in the future, he had only been in a car twice. Secret subways, motorbikes, his own feet, and, on the rare occasion, boats were far less noticeable to the Millefiore.

He was pretty sure his nervousness about being in a car was from the company, not the transport type. Except for the fact he was in a limo. Well, pretty damn close to a limo—his mother had squealed when she saw it pull in front of the house. Rolls Rice Phantom Six, or something she called the car. Nana stressed for him to be careful not to harm anything; the car was very expensive.

Tsuna tried to avoid even moving a muscle, half wondering if he could stop his own heart. Not for the sake of the care but for the two people on either side of him. He did not dare move to his left; Fumiko wore a mostly black kimono with delicate white embrowdry, a red obi, and a pure white muffler that lie on her lap. Hibari sat on his right.

"Rember Sawada-san, I am your albi, so make up a story about being at my family's home in Aomori. Do ask Kyouya-kun for details to make it more believable."

Tsuna looked at Hibari. The interenet would be a much safer source.

* * *

Stepping on the plane, Tsuna realized a very important factor they had not taken in account for their trip to Italy; someone would have to sit by a _crowded_ Hibari. Hibari seemed to realize this at the exact moment. His fists clenched and he turned to glare at Tsuna.

Tsuna held up his hands and attempted a peace offering. "Would you like an outside or a window seat, Hibari?"

"You owe me for this." Stalking over to their seats like a sulking cat, Hibari settled in the seat next to the window. He leaned against the window and stared out the window.

Tsuna took the seat next to him—as much as he wanted to find a seat on the other side of the plane, he couldn't inflict Hibari on another—and shifted as far to the next seat as the armrest would allow. The plane seats were cushy but cramped. _This is going to be a long ride._ Tsuna checked his ticket. Twelve and a half hours until the plane would stop in Germany.

A suited man took the outside seat of their row. Tsuna smiled but the man looked away. _Really long ride. Maybe I will be able to sleep._

Tsuna doubted it; he imagined the plane would be quite loud, with the machinery and people. Luckily, few families with children were on born. Tsuna smiled and glanced over to check on Hibari.

Who was already asleep.

_Wonder if he's ever been on a plane before?_ Tsuna himself had never left Japan. He had ran (sometimes literally) all over the Japanese Islands but the both Vongola and Byakuran came to Japan for him. _Hibari had to have left Japan. I doubt the Vongola would have let me stay in Japan. Then again…_ Tsuna had a hard time imagining anyone bossing Hibari around. _Unless Reborn made him._

Reborn would have definitely forced Hibari to go to Italy and, just to be a bastard, Reborn would have sat Tsuna next to an angry Hibari. Tsuna glared at Hibari's sleeping form. _Reborn must have a hand in fate._

After a long and paranoia inducing instruction on flight safety measures, the flight attendant called for passengers to buckle their seatbelts, put the trays in the upright position, and prepare for lift off.

The plane shook as it moved and a sound Tsuna had only heard before in sci fi anime when plasma guns were powered up filled the whole plane. Then the plane lifted into the air. Tsuna's stomach plummeted.

Tsuna watched in awed disbleif as Hibari slept through the plane taking off.

* * *

Foreign movies were weird. Especially without sound. Tsuna had tried to copy the salary man sitting next to him, but appararently the middle seats did not have the same set up as the aisle seat.

Tsuna wasn't sure what he was watching. The cartoon had an oddly shaped guy that didn't wear much, an awkward yellow dress, pink elephants, and blue monkeys.

That was at least better than the next movie. The second film was live action and featured babies. Tsuna did not have a clue to the plot but the babies talking to each other—at least, that's what he thought they were doing—gave him a horrible feeling of de ja vu.

"Thank you for riding. We are about to land in Frankfurt, Germany. Please keep seat belts on until the light goes off. Have a nice afternoon!"

Tsuna stretched; muscles ached yet the movement felt good. _Ugh, never thought I would want to be in gym. _

Hibari still lay against the window, asleep.

"Hibari." Tsuna called out softly.

Hibari didn't budge. Not even when a passanger dropped a suitcase and Tsuna squeaked.

Carefully, Tsuna extended a finger to poke Hibari. A shove from behind him had Tsuna over the armrest and nearly in Hibari's lap.

Hibari definitely woke up with a hiss. "I will bite you to death, herbivore."

Tsuna gulped. "We have to get to the next plane first!"

Hibari didn't look swayed.

"If you attack me now, the airport will detain you and crowd and it will all be a pain and—"

Hibari shoved his hand over Tsuna's mouth. "I am sure we will be able to find a suitable place to continue this conversation in Italy."

Hibari stood up and cracked his neck.

"Can the _conversation_ wait until after we find Byakuran? Please?"

"Delaying pain does not help."

_But what ever is left of my ego will be in better shape if I get pummeled in a less than public place._ Tsuna turned and went down the aisle.

* * *

"Gamma-san!" Tsuna shouted once he saw the blond. Confidant that Hibari would follow, he made his way through the heavy crowd.

"Hey. Our planes down the hall." Gamma tilted his head in the direction. "Your stuff went ahead, right?"

Tsuna nodded. "How have you been, Gamma-san?"

"Just call me Gamma. Never got use to that title thing. I'm doing fine." Gamma smirked in a way that was familiar to Tsuna. Gokudera had a similar expression when he set out to do something and did it better than expected. Though that self-satisfied look disappeared if Tsuna complimented him on it and then Gokudera's expression was more akin to a puppy.

"What were you doing in Germany again?"

His smirk widened. "Negotiating a deal."

Tsuna's snort was echoed by Hibari.

"Oh, and I saw the gray-haired kid a week ago, before I left Italy. He didn't seem to know me but then again, he kind of looked sick…but he was still playing the piano."

_Poor Gokudera. Bianchi's cooking is your personal hell, isn't it?_ Before meeting the mafiosa hitman, Tsuna never thought he would turn down food and sweets reguraly. He couldn't imagine actually having to _eat_ the Poison Cooking. "So Gokudera too does not remember."

Tsuna had doubted Gokudera retained any idea of the future. If he had, Tsuna had no doubt the bomber would have made it to Japan and either glued himself to Tsuna or stalk him. _Looks like it's just Hibari, Gamma, and I._ Tsuna sighed; he would love to have his family again but he dared not interfere with their pasts.

"How was the plane ride?"

_Over twelve hours of misery._ "Fine. We probably should get going so we don't miss the plane?"

* * *

"Why couldn't we have first class seats?" Tsuna grumbled, sitting between Hibari (at the window seat, sleeping again) and Gamma. "Or at least give Hibari a seat up front."

"The Giglio Nero are having money problems—and will for a couple more months."

"Really? What happens then?"

"Luche takes over." Gamma smiled and Tsuna couldn't help but return it.

"Ah—oh, and I will pay you back some day."

"Just kill Byakuran."

Tsuna nodded and opened his mouth to ask more about Luche but a familiar, loud voice interrupted.

"Our seats are over here!" A man called out, in Japanese, in the center row, just ahead of them. "I think we have good seats this time, Basil-chan."

_Fuck._

"Isn't that…" Gamma leaned in the aisle to get a better look.

Tsuna did not have to look to know the identity of that voice. _Why now?_

"I believe any seat away from the bathroom will be a great improvement from last time, Sawada-dono." Basil's voice was much higher and just as soft.

"The Vongola's _Consulenza Esterna Della Fami_—"

A tonfa flashed across Tsuna and hit Gamma's side.

"Du verdammter Arschficker!"

Tsuna pulled Gamma away from the aisle, shoving Hibari back. "If he notices us, we're in deep shit."

The tonfa hit him in the head. "Sorry, Hibari."

"What makes you think he would care about me or even care about who I am?" Gamma crossed his arms.

"Let's take no chances." Turning towards Hibari he asked, "Where did you hide your tonfa? Wait, were did it go know?"

Hibari just smirked.

_Boxes and rings aren't available for several more years._ Tsuna sighed; Hibari may have spent much of the future researching but he could care less about sharing information on _anything_. "Let's just lie low, okay? We only have a few more hours."

* * *

_Twenty more minutes._ Tsuna smiled. Hibari was asleep. Gamma had fallen asleep after downing several glasses of wine. His dad and Basil had not noticed him.

"Basil-chan, have I told you about my son yet?" Iemitsu's voice broke through the queit of plane.

_Why can't you be sleeping like the rest of the plane?_

Basil was a bit harder to hear. "You have mentioned I bear some resemblance to him, Sawada-dono."

"Ah, but only in cuteness. Let's see, ah, here's a photo. Isn't he cute?"

"Yes, Sawada-dono."

Tsuna blushed, wonder what picture his father had.

"And this one was at his third birthday."

_Oh, God no._

"He really hated clothing at that age. He practically only wore his cake that day." Iemitsu laughed loudly. "He managed to run half way around the neighborhood naked and covered in cake before my sweet Nana-chan managed to grab him."

Tsuna checked Gamma and Hibari. Both were still asleep. Tsuna sighed in relief. _Damn you Iemitsu!_

"Mmm, drank a little too much coffee. Excuse me, Basil-chan."

Tsuna saw his father's head above the seats and cursed. He was heading towards the bathroom—towards Tsuna. _Shitshitshitshit._

Tsuna twisted in the seat and leaned against Hibari so his face was against his shoulder. Hibari tensed underneath him. Tsuna did not dare to check. Once footsteps passed, Tsuna whispered, "Sorry Hibari, but it's Iemitsu."

Hibari shifted, leaning against him more. Tsuna peeked up at his face. _Wow. He's still asleep. Flying must take a lot out of him—he's slept, what, twenty hours?_

Tsuna stayed perfectly still until footsteps passed again. He settled back in his seat.

Hibari followed, still sleeping, and settled in a mimic of Tsuna's earlier position—his head against Tsuna's neck. Tsuna squeaked.

Perhaps the sound disturbed his sleep; Hibari bit down on Tsuna's neck. Hard.

"Hii—" Tsuna slammed a hand over his mouth before the blossoming scream could get loud.

Hibari seemed content to nibble on the sore flesh.

_What the fuck is he dreaming about—food?_

Over the speakers, the flight attendant asked the passengers to buckle their seat belts and prepare for landing. Tsuna tried to push Hbari back into his seat but Hibari started biting hard again.

* * *

"Stop laughing, Gamma."

Gamma stopped, but smirked. "That's one big hickey."

"Shut up."

* * *

Rolls Rice Phantom Six—ingnore my lame humor or laugh at it. Not as amazingly rare as the Rolls Royce Phantom IV, which is basically a state car for the owners of the last existing sixteen(eighteen were made), I actually like how the Phantom VI looks more and thought since there were 374 made, Fumiko would more likely have one than a IV. (BTW, I am not the most car minded person.)

Aomori, Hibari Fumiko's hometown is near Hokkaido (Northern most island) while still being on Honshu (island Tokyo is on). I'm assuming Namimori is on Honshu. It seems very suburban Tokyo-ish.

Apparently from Osaka to Rome (though in the fic I used Florence as the destination; Rome was my original idea) is less airtime than Osaka to Chicago (opposite direction, of course). Lucky Tsuna.

The no sound thing is my own experience. Ironically, the movie was Horton Hears a Who. I have yet to watch this with sound.

Did anyone else get the impression Gamma was German? Or at least the Nazi ideal?

Don't you just love parental stories?

Posted: June 1, 2009


End file.
